dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 1617
is the EX-Fusion of Android 16 and Android 17 from Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Android 1617 has the facial features of Android 17, and instead of 17's Scarf, wears a headband reminiscent of it, under hair that combines 17's bangs with Android 16's spiky tops. 1617 also dons Android 16's vest, and wears the signature Metamo-Ring that all EX-Fusions wear to maintain their fusion. He wears jeans that, unlike Android 17's, aren't ripped. Personality Android 1617 looks and sounds strong. Given his fusee both love and are protective of nature, 1617 likely shares these feelings. Power Android 1617 appears to be a combination of the Android 16 and Android 17 from the Androids Saga. He would likely be stronger than Semi-Perfect Cell, and possibly put up a good fight against Perfect Cell. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is stated in Android 1617's profile that the fusion of two Android creates unspeakable power however they are only an A-Rank fusion putting their power on par with Android 1920, but weaker than S-Rank fusions such as Android 1718 , Cell 17, and Perfect 16. He is also weaker than Perfect Cell who is also an S-Rank fighter. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly without ki using wings or special mechanisms. *'Energy Attack' - The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Barrier' - The user creates a field of energy to defend against ki-based attacks. One of Android 1617's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Rocket Punch' - Android 16's signature technique where the user fires their fist like a rocket to punch the opponent. One of Android 1617's Special Moves acquired from Android 16 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Energy Cannon' - A two-handed version of High-Pressure Energy Wave fired in a manner similar to a Double Axe Handle. One of Android 1617's Special Moves acquired from Android 17 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Hell Flash' - Android 16's signature energy wave technique where the user removes their fists to fire a energy wave from the cannons hidden in their arms. One of Android 1617's Special Moves acquired from Android 16 in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Full Power Hell Flash' - A stronger version of Hell Flash fired at maximum output. One of Android 16's Special Moves that can be acquired by Android 1617 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Cover' - A technique where the user shields an ally from ki-based attacks using their own body taking damage in the process. One of Android 1617's Special Moves acquired from Android 16 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ultra Support EX' - Join an ally's support attack. Android 1617's Special Skill in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Battle Prep' - One Ki Orb charged at the start of battle. One of Android 1617's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Tough' - Slows timeline reversal. One of Android 1617's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ultra Speed' - Takes less time to act. One of Android 1617's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Equipment * Metamo-Ring - As an EX-Fusion, 1617 wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm which was formed by 17 and 16's two Metamo-Rings fusing along with them. 1617 can remain fused as long as he wears it and can defuse at will by removing it. * 17's Scarf - Android 1617 inherits the signature scarf worn by his fusee Android 17 though Android 1617 wears it as a headband. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Trivia *Android 1617's hairstyle (minus the red hair on the ends) appears the same as Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series. Site Navigation ca:A-1617 es:Androide Número 1617 Category:Fusion Category:Androids Category:Earthlings Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Cyborgs Category:Z Fighters